


《椰子树》

by Jusper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper
Kudos: 5





	《椰子树》

昨天晚上裘克带着威廉看完海上落日之后，就直接去了订好的酒店休息。五星级的酒店是靠海的海景房，拉开窗帘就能看到广阔的深蓝色大海。威廉很喜欢这里，晚上也不冷，吹着海风的感觉很美妙。

他们又去吃了海鲜大餐，海鱼肉鲜嫩多汁入口即化，炸虾仁外焦里嫩只冒金油，椰子汁清香四溢沁人心脾。而且裘克发现威廉竟然怕螃蟹，但当然…不怕煮熟的……。煮至通红的大螃蟹美味动人，掰开是满满的蟹黄，正值螃蟹好吃的季节。

威廉不会吃螃蟹，刚开始裘克还满怀信心充满耐心的教他，当发现威廉除了橄榄球以外，对于其他一切事物都一窍不通之后，假装自己要独吞逗逗威廉。最后看着威廉急得快哭出来了，便干脆简单粗暴的剥好了喂给他。

吃完了海鲜晚餐，裘克还告诉威廉，这片大海在白天的阳光下，会是清澈透明的天蓝色。威廉不知道为何自己觉得很浪漫，只是专心的听裘克讲着。

回到酒店打开行李，两人开始各自摆放物资。威廉从行李箱里抱出装着自己衣服的袋子，却发现多出一个自己的泳裤，便转头质问裘克：  
“泳裤是不是你放的……？”  
“嗯……”裘克倒也不遮掩，“我这不是想看你穿泳裤吗。”  
“可是我不会游泳。”威廉从小就在内陆，根本就没学过游泳，连最基本的狗刨都不会。准确来讲除了泡澡，他就没下过水。  
“没关系，我游泳你晒太阳。”裘克一边摆弄着遥控器一边说道。  
威廉只好默许了这一切，不过其实他也挺乐意穿的。

第二天早上裘克醒来时，果然看见威廉兴奋的趴在窗户边上，欣喜的叫着：“大海真的是天蓝色的！”裘克笑着走到威廉身后，从背后搂住威廉。海水的颜色比他想象中的还要清澈，因为不是重点的旅游城市，所以海滩上人很稀少，零星的走着几个当地的小孩子。

简单的吃过早饭之后，他们也换上泳裤，迫不及待的去了海边。从酒店到海边的路上，裘克一直盯着威廉壮硕的胸肌，和泳裤包裹紧绷的翘臀。威廉也注意到了裘克的目光，嬉笑着往他身上撞去。

到了海边，金黄的沙滩在烈日的烘烤下有些烫脚。待威廉适应后，打开毯子铺在一棵高大的椰子树下，惬意的躺下，感受着温度隔着布料温暖着他的后背。仰头看着广阔的万里碧空，洁净的没有一丝云彩，椰子树宽大的叶片在蓝天的映衬下，显的更为翠绿。  
“你不怕椰子掉下来砸你脑袋吗——？”说着，裘克龌龊的伸手摸了一把威廉的腹肌。  
“没事儿～我头铁……”威廉笑呵呵的按住了裘克的大手。  
“嘿！你知道什么东西外面长满了毛，里面是乳白色的液体吗～？”裘克毫不廉耻地开口道。  
威廉眯眼抬头望了望树上结的椰子，又低头看了看自己的泳裤……

裘克那了冲浪板，迎着巨大的浪花冲上海面，不一会就滑出好远，在海面上尽情的盘旋冲刺着。引得威廉不免担心的望着他。  
“你别冲太远了——小心掉水里——”威廉站在海上边大喊道。  
裘克没有回应他，他也不确定裘克听见没有，只是静静眺望着裘克的身影左右移动。掀起的大浪险些盖过裘克的头顶，但裘克居然神奇的从浪花卷起的空洞中冲了出来。

一个不留神，海上碰上威廉的脚趾，吓得他一哆嗦。不过那种奇妙的微凉触感很快吸引了他，威廉试探着把脚伸进海水，与沙子形成鲜明对比的凉爽瞬间包裹了他的脚掌。威廉低头盯着干净的近乎透明的海水中，自己脚的光影随海的波动而变形扭曲，心中觉得有趣极了。

等快到了中午，裘克才玩的尽兴，踩着浪花冲了回来。因为正是午饭的时间，所以岸上其他的游客都已撤走，视线所及之处只剩下他俩，和海天交界处几艘漂着小木船。裘克刚从海里出来，身上湿漉漉的，甩甩头发把水滴溅在威廉脸上。威廉打闹着把裘克铺倒在地上，趴在裘克身上。

可一个硬挺的东西却顶着威廉的小腹，威廉低下头看去，裘克粗长的阴茎已经隔着单薄的泳裤露出形状……  
裘克坏笑着把威廉拉过来：“要不…考虑一下～在海边？”  
“不行…！”威廉按住裘克的手，“会被人看见……”  
可裘克不听劝阻，不由分说的扒下威廉的泳裤，一甩胳膊抛进了大海里。威廉红着脸，自己的性器已有了抬头的趋势。他紧张的环顾四周，生怕有人看见。  
“放心，没人。”说罢，裘克伸手开始了抚弄。

裘克巨大而温暖的手掌，包裹着威廉敏感的阴茎，手指还时不时按压着下面的双球。威廉被裘克的揉捏逼得交出了声，只是裘克勃起的阴茎戳在自己的臀缝处，不太舒服。威廉扭了扭腰，可这动作摩擦着裘克泳裤里紧绷的阴茎，激起了他无限的欲望。“着急了～？”裘克喜欢看威廉被他挑逗时的难堪模样。

裘克停下手中的动作，故意慢吞吞地褪下了自己的泳裤，扔在一旁。性欲已被裘克挑起，却又得不到解脱，威廉只好急躁的上下撸动着自己的性器。不一会儿，在自己的玩弄下，浓稠的精液喷涌而出，溅在自己的小腹上，还有几滴滴在了下巴与胸前。

裘克也趁着威廉高潮放软身子，开始扩张威廉的后穴。此刻威廉的模样凝聚着巨大的吸引了，完全不亚于昨晚的海鲜盛宴。精液流过威廉腹肌的线条，勾勒出他诱人的身材，充满了色情的味道。

裘克抽出手指，拉着威廉站起来，从背后抱住威廉，将阴茎从下方捅进威廉的肉穴。威廉叫出了声，背后贴着裘克发烫的胸膛，胸前的两颗红果正被裘克用手指夹住左右蹂躏着，里面是裘克激烈的顶弄。这多方面的感官刺激着威廉，让他刚射过的阴茎很快再次翘了起来。

裘克一只手拨弄着威廉的乳尖，另一只手绕过去握住威廉的阴茎，轻轻抓按着，拇指粗糙的薄茧揉搓着冠状沟，令威廉难以自持的呻吟起来。疯狂的快感闯进大脑，想要躲开却又无处可逃。

身后的裘克狠狠挺腰大开大合地操弄着，每次都准确无误的顶在前列腺上。裘克总是抽出很远，只留一个龟头在里面，然后又猛地插回到底，这样极速地大幅度抽插。裘克一次次撞着褶皱的肉壁，威廉蜜穴中分泌出大量淫液，顺着大腿内侧，滴落濡湿了脚下的一小片沙子。

被正午骄阳照耀的滚烫沙地，开始被涨潮的海上淹没吞噬，潮水淹过威廉的脚面，继续向上攀登，不一会就已到了威廉小腿丰满的肌肉。同样在攀登的，是累计的快感，裘克毫不吝啬的向内冲击着。  
“”裘…啊啊～裘克……！”完整的句子被撞碎成只言片语，难以说出口，“涨…涨潮了……嗯～！”

一股温暖的液体滋在后穴里的肉壁上，裘克射出了大量的精液。可裘克并没有拔出阴茎，只是堵在穴口不让液体流出。在裘克暴风疾雨的撸动下，威廉的阴茎也一跳一跳的吐着精水，滴落融进大海的波浪中去。裘克抱起威廉，可阴茎与液体仍是深埋在威廉体内。裘克走上高处不会被淹的干燥沙地，站到椰子树旁，把威廉转过来背抵着树干，继续顶了起来。

威廉气喘吁吁的将胳膊搭在裘克肩上。  
“你个禽兽……”  
“那你是欲求不满的小禽兽～”  
“你不怕把椰子晃下来砸我的脑袋？”  
“没事儿～你头铁……”


End file.
